disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck This Show!
Wreck This Show! is a TV Series that currently airs on Disney Channel. It is based off of the movie Wreck-It Ralph. It premeired on November 9, 2012. Characters * Wreck-It Ralph: A good-hearted villain of the video game Fix-It Felix Jr and the main protagonist of the show. He appears in most episodes with the exception of the 10 Sugar Rush related episodes in season 3. * Fix-It Felix, Jr.: The hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. * Vanellope von Schweetz: A young 12-year old tomboyish racer and a glitch in Sugar Rush Speedway. She became a president in Sugar Rush Speedway. She is Cyber Guy's and Dr. Element's nephew. However, she believes that some of Dr. Element's creation are one of her drawings. She is an energetic child, filled with life and humor. In Season 2, Vanellope lives in her home with her friends Crumbelina and Adorabeezle. In the 10 Sugar Rush related episodes in season 3, she takes place on Ralph as a main protagonist. * Sergeant Calhoun: The lead character in Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. * Taffyta Muttonfudge: The second greatest racer on the track, has apparently blown up her ego and has made her rather arrogant. She is a bully and troublemaker along with Candlehead in four episodes. She was befriended with Vanellope in the episode "Friends Made Changes" along with Candlehead. * Rancis Fluggerbutter: Vanellope's love interest. In the episode "Good Rancis Hunting", he got shocked to find out he's the only boy in Sugar Rush then he runs away from the game. In an episode "Crumbelina Minds", Rancis was assigned as a private investigator by Private Eye Cyber. * Candlehead: The most cheerful of all the racers in Sugar Rush, and is also one of the kinder.Candlehead likes candles, most notably the one on her hat, and is horrified when it is blown out. She is a bully and troublemaker along with Taffyta in four episodes. She was befriended with Vanellope in the episode "Friends Made Changes" along with Taffyta. She is confirmed that her cybernoid companion is Renegade Rage. * Gloyd Orangeboar: Rancis' primary rival for Vanellope's affections. He has a bad attitude and it is not unusual for him to mock others. He has a strange obsession with Halloween. He is oftenly mistaken for a girl. In the episode "Crumbelina Minds", he is obviously works with the Makia Gang to commit crimes. * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: A retired Sugar Rush racer who tuned himself into a prodigy worker in Sugar Rush. * Snowanna Rainbeau * Crumbelina DiCaramello: The most popular girl in Sugar Rush and Vanellope's personal assistant. She is one of Vanellope's closiest friends along with Adorabeezle. She retires from being a racer and become a police detective in Season 2. She lives in Vanellope's home along with Adorabeezle since they don't have their home or just adopted. Her current cybernoid companion is Detective Grip. * Adorabeezle Winterpop: The prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She is one of Vanellope's closiest friends along with Crumbelina. She retires from being a racer and become an arctic explorer. In the episode "Let it Snow! Let it Show!", she was bullied by Taffyta and her gang. She lives in Vanellope's home along with Adorabeezle since they don't have their home or just adopted. In the episode "Winterpop Wonderland", she had a new cybernoid companion named "Glacier Cyber" and save Snowanna from the thin ice. * Jubileena Bing-Bing: is one of the Sugar Rush racers who doesn't care about winning the race. She retires from being a racer and become a firefighter. * Minty Sakura: A Japanese remodel of Minty Zaki. She moved from Sugar Rush Japan to the USA version of Sugar Rush. She makes a cameo in the episode "Turning Japanese". * Minty Zaki: The queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons. However, she meet her cybernoid companion named "Gazewave" in the episode "Cosmic Rush". * Sticky Wipplesnit: One of Minty's identical sisters and one of Vanellope's friends. She's the youngest of the sisters. In the episode "Space Minty", she got kidnapped by Scion then she rescued by her sister Minty Zaki with her cybernoid companion Gazewave while in "Back To Japan", she obtained a cybernoid companion "MechJet". * Torvald Batterbutter: One of Minty's identical sisters and the oldest sister of Minty. * Citrusella Flugpucker: Jubileena's twin sister and one of the friendly racers. Like her twin sister, she's wanted to be a paramedic. * Nougetsia Brumblestain: Adorabeezle's cousin who loves to play during winter. * King Candy's ghost: The ghost of the real King Candy who died after he got locked up by Turbo many years ago along with his wife. It is assumed that he did not got locked up by Turbo, but according to Vanellope he was pushed down by General Strange. * King Sweet: The new ruler of Sugar Rush after the real King Candy got locked up by Turbo. He is polite and wise than the fake King Candy. He does not like strange things in his kingdom. * Nicelander Gene * Markowski * General Hologram * Dr. Brad Scott: Is a scientist who working in the research lab in Hero's Duty and was the fiancé of Calhoun. He supposed to be killed and eaten by the Cy-Bugs, but suddenly he was found alive after they killed a Cy-Bug Queen. Since he survived, he would be a lead male hero in Hero's Duty. * Surge Protector: Is a security officer at the game central. One of his jobs is to perform random security checks, and inspect if people have smuggled items out of games that do not belong to them. * Sally Von Schweetz: Vanellope's older sister who resides in the Arcade in Japan. She first appeared in "Turning Japanese". Her role in video game is unknown. * Nitro: Turbo's cousin who helps both Ralph and Felix. His appearance is similar to Turbo, but in blue and white instead of red. * Mr. Litwak: The owner of Litwak's Family Fun center and arcade. * President Jonathan Gold: Non-Video Game Guest Appearances * Cyber Guy: The main protagonist from a planned anime series called "Cyber Hero". He first appeared in "Cyber Visitor". He is Vanellope Von Schweetz's nephew or cousin and one of the newcomers in Litwaks arcade. * Dr. Element: First appeared in "Cyber Visitor". He is a cyber professor who created Cyber Guy and discovered the origin of the Cybernoid. He only appears in the computer screen in the Cyber Laboratory, but he showed up in the scene in "Sugar Beach Party". He believes those cybernoid drawings that Vanellope drawn are one of his creations in his dream. In "Rushed for the Future", he and Vanellope travel back in the year 20XX where Cyber Hero takes place. * Psyrazer: A Russian cybernoid agent and Cyber Guy's special sidekick and companion in Cyber Hero series. First appeared in "Vanellope and the Cyber Hero". He got brainwashed by Taffyta to beat up Cyber Guy. In the episode "Friends Made Changes", he become Taffyta's cybernoid companion after she befriended with Vanellope and he will no longer to defeat Cyber Guy again. * Vermilion Patriot: A patriotic cybernoid from New York and an American cybernoid agent. He appears in the episode "Friends Made Changes" as Rancis's cybernoid companion since he doesn't know about cybernoids before. His appearance is sightly resembles an American Revolutionary Soldier better than the original one like from Cyber Hero series. * Renegade Rage: A Chinese or Asian cybernoid agent. Mentioned only in "Vanellope and the Cyber Hero". However, he supposed to appear in the episode "Cherrydraft" as a brainwashed cybernoid by Candlehead. Suddenly it was replaced by Mr. Flambo as a game's boss. He appears in the episode "Friends Made Changes" as Candlehead's cybernoid companion after she befriended with Vanellope. * Prince Talon: A British noble cybernoid. Mentioned only in "Vanellope and the Cyber Hero". He first appeared in the episode "Ralph the Brave!". Like Sergeant Calhoun from Hero's Duty, he commands his knights to battle Drakonus's minions in the game. * Gazewave: An elite commando of the Green Galaxy Enforcers during the Green-Star Crisis. He's mentioned only "Sugar Beach Party", but he first appeared in "Cosmic Rush" as Minty Zaki's cybernoid companion. He became a honorable cybernoid commando because he was treated by Minty's command with a respectful manner. In the episode "Space Minty", he helps Minty Zaki to rescue her youngest twin sister Sticky from Scion. * Justice Cyber: Another newcomer from Cyber Hero series. He's an elite member of the Cyber Justice Dept. He's mentioned only "Sugar Beach Party", but he makes his first appearance in "Digital Gone Berserk". * Splatz: A communications expert cybernoid who helps out Sergeant Calhoun on her duties. He's mentioned only "Sugar Beach Party", but he makes his first appearance in "Digital Gone Berserk". Since he is Calhoun's cybernoid companion, he gave every command on Sergeant Calhoun rather than a human controlling a cybernoid. * Courier Cyber: A postman cybernoid who specializes on delivering letters. He makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Vanellope's Birthday" where the invitations are delivered to her friends especially Ralph. He reappears in the episode "Courier Challenge". * Arctic Cyber: An arctic mountain climber cybernoid who saves Adorabeezle from getting bullied by Taffyta. He first appears in the episode "Let it Snow! Let it Show!" * MetroCop: A Japanese police officer cybernoid who works in the Tokyo Cyber Police Dept. Before he got owned by Crumbelina, he serves as a security officer at the Tokyo Game Central along with SeekerCop and ArcherCop in the episode "Turning Japanese" and makes a second appearance in "Let it Snow! Let it Show!" as Crumbelina's trusted officer. He was originally owned by Minty Sakura according to Minty Zaki before he met with Crumbelina in the Tokyo game central. After the Makia gang chase in "Vanellope's Surprise", he made a farewell message to Crumbelina that he's going back to his original companion. * SeekerCop: A riot sergeant cybernoid who works in the Tokyo Cyber Police Dept. He's one of the security officers at the Tokyo Game Central. * ArcherCop: A long-ranged defense officer cybernoid who works in the Tokyo Cyber Police Dept. He's one of the security officers at the Tokyo Game Central. * Shinobi Cyber: A stealthy ninja cybernoid who saves Vanellope and her friends from the hands of Glitch Cyber. Before he was given to Vanellope, he was originally owned by Minty Sakura according to Minty Zaki. He makes his first appearance in "Glitched!". * Blazefyre: A firefighter cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He appears in "TV Show Felix!" and "Emergency Witnesses". * SirenShift: A police officer cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He is similar to Mobius Guy from Cyber Hero series. He appears in "TV Show Felix!" and "Emergency Witnesses". Since he is a Television-only cybernoid, he could not commanded by Crumbelina. * Constructi-Kid: A construction worker cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He appears in "TV Show Felix!" and "Emergency Witnesses". * Med-Chief: A medical doctor cybernoid that appears in the fictional TV Series called "Cyber Hero Rescue Squad". He is a brief officer who gives assignments to the Rescue Cybernoids. He appears in both "TV Show Felix!" and "Emergency Witnesses". * Private Eye Cyber: A private investigator cybernoid who works in the Cyber Crime Detective Agency. He makes his first appearance in "Crumbelina Minds". * Detective Grip: An elite detective cybernoid who served as one of Crumbelina's trusted officer. He makes his first appearance in "Vanellope's Surprise". * Draftblaze: An experimental firefighter cybernoid and Jubileena's cybernoid companion. His variant is similar to that Detective Grip, but is a Fire and Rescue type cybernoid. * Glacier Cyber: An ice skating fanatic cybernoid and Adorabeezle's new cybernoid companion. He enjoys playing around with Adorabeezle and her cousin Nougetsia Brumblestain. In the episode "Winterpop Wonderland", he rescue Snowanna Rainbeau when she got trapped in the thin ice. * Builder Cyber: A prodigy builder who is currently owns by Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey. He helps on rebuilding Sugar Town by Swizzle's tasks. * Dimension Cyber: A cyber hero who came from different dimension. He appears in the episode "Cy-Bug Hero" as one of Sgt. Calhoun's enlisted recruits. * Quantum Cyber: A cyber hero who gains quantum energy. He appears in the episode "Cy-Bug Hero" as one of Sgt. Calhoun's enlisted recruits. * Cyber 3000: A cyber hero who came from the future to the present world. He appears in the episode "Cy-Bug Hero" as one of Sgt. Calhoun's enlisted recruits. * Cyber Hero Rising Cyber Guy: Another version of Cyber Guy from the planned Cyber Hero series called Cyber Hero Rising. His appearance is based on the beta artwork of Cyber Guy. He appears in the episode "Cy-Bug Hero" as one of Sgt. Calhoun's enlisted recruits. * Gothic Cyber: A gravekeeper cybernoid who protects the graveyard from grave robbers. He got owned by Gloyd after he met him in the graveyard, but he used it to guard his store from the escaped remaining Makia gang. He appears in the episode "Candycorn Ambush". * Sentinel Cyber: An elite cybernoid agent who works in the secret agency. His appearance is similar to that Detective Grip, but in black and grey and has a shoulder cannon on it. * Detective Snipes: A sniper detective cybernoid who mistook for a fugetive. He appears in the episode "Sweet Sensations" as one of the customers in Crumby's Donuts. * Detective Cuffs: A captain of the elite cybernoid detectives. He appears in the episode "Sweet Sensations" as one of the customers in Crumby's Donuts. * Detective Sleeks: A female cybernoid detective who can disguise everything. He appears in the episode "Sweet Sensations" as one of the customers in Crumby's Donuts. * Detective Rad: A motions expert cybernoid detective. He appears in the episode "Sweet Sensations" as one of the customers in Crumby's Donuts. * MechJet: A mechanized cybernoid who flies around in Tokyo by himself. He was created by a Japanese Aircraft Company called "JetCom Industries", where Minty Zaki's father works before he passed away. In the episode "Back To Japan", Vanellope, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle and Minty Zaki with her sister Sticky Wipplesnit travelled back to Tokyo to visit her cousin Minty Sakura then they mentioned that Minty Zaki's father created him. It is revealed the he is a cybernoid companion of Sticky Wipplesnit. Villains *Turbo: The primary antagonist in the show. *Beta Vanellope: Before the final Vanellope was made, she was originally going to the main villain, trying to destory the race tracks. However, when she was freed by Turbo, she knew she was meant for much more... *C.O.D.E.: The secondary antagonist after Turbo is killed. However, he is not truly evil, as he only follows The One Who Controls Him. In "Old Content, New Monarch," he is destoryed by the heroes, and the rest of him was sent to a certain green-skinned villain... *Cy-Bugs: Are the generic enemies in the mythical game Hero's Duty. *Blockulis Maximus: A newcomer from the video game called Blickity Block when it gets plugged in. He escapes to find a new home and sets his sights on Sugar Rush. He first appeared in the episode "Blockulis Maximus". In "Return Of Blockulis", he returns to Sugar Rush, in hopes of apologizing. He reforms in the episode "Old Content, New Monarch" to save the arcade from the hands of Beta Vanellope. *Glitch *Leech King: The ruler of the leech that Vanellope found in her game. He appears in the episode "Leech!". *Gary *Electro Cy-Bugs: Are the electric variant of Cy-Bugs that was freed by Jolt-Storm. *Disaster Robot: Is a giant robot that create many disasters. It was controlled by Taffyta and Candlehead, but the robot was defeated by the Cyber Hero Rescue Force. *Emperor Drakonus: Is a large, powerful, dragon with a cyborg right arm. He is the main antagonist in the game Talon Swords. He appears in the episode "Ralph The Brave". He was revived by Beta Vanellope in the episode "Revived!". *Mr. Flambo: A myterious gentleman who manipulates flames. He appears only in the episode "Cherrydraft". *Unknown Cybernoid Boss: A mysterious cybernoid villain who is trying take over in every game. He was defeated by Cyber Guy in the episode "Cyber Visitor". He is sightly resembles to the Future Misoan Commander from Cyber Hero series. * Jolt-Storm: A famous roadside icon in Tokyo who turn himself a villainous cybernoid to drain powers in every video game. He makes a first appearance in "Digital Gone Berserk". He was revived by Beta Vanellope in the episode "Revived!".. * Glitch Cyber: An unidentified cybernoid that makes Vanellope's glitch much worse. He has a same color as Vanellope, but it has purple instead of pink. He appears only in the episode "Glitched!". He was revived by Beta Vanellope in the episode "Revived!". * Scion: A Green-Star Crisis cybernoid villain and Gazewave's arch-nemesis. He first appeared as a minor antagonist in "Cosmic Rush". In the episode "Space Minty", he kidnapped one of Minty's identical sisters. He got revived by Beta Vanellope in the episode "Revived!". *The Makia Gang: Are the four group of cybernoid gangsters who responsible on the crime that they commited in Candy Kingdom. Their leader is Makia Dark (referred as The Makia Boss) and their members are Makia Grey, Makia Blue and Makia Brown. They first appeared in the episode "Crumbelina Minds" and their latest appearance in "Vanellope's Surprise!". However, the Makia Gang reappears in "Wreck-N Rescue!", "Candycorn Ambush" and "Old Content, New Monarch". *Agent Volknour: A former cybernoid agent of the Blue Diamond Union who seeks revenge on Psyrazer. He appears in the episode "Vanilla Meets Butter" as a spy for Beta Vanellope to retrieve the secrets of the C.O.D.E. *Warden Cyber: A ruthless prison warden cybernoid who take over in every game and turn them into a prison inmate. He's one of Beta Vanellope's servants. He is the only cybernoid that operated by a human being. He appears in the episodes "Force Lockup" and "Hide and Seek!". *Detective Gutz: A former police detective and Detective Grip's rival. He became jealous when Detective Grip got promoted as an elite detective. He turned himself as Warden Cyber's right hand henchman. His appearance is sightly resembles Detective Grip, but with a black hair and in black and white uniform. He appears in the episode "Tales of the Fallen Cop" and he got revived by Beta Vanellope in the episode "Rivived!". *General Strange: A strange black suited cybernoid who came in Sugar Rush to steal the king's throne. *Officer McCallister: A former prison warden and a truant officer who blames Mr. Litwak for letting all the students go to Litwak's arcade instead of going to school. Mr. Litwaks believes that all of his customers went to school before they go to the arcade. He is the operator of Warden Cyber. Episodes List of Wreck This Show! episodes Notes *The Makia Gang's weapons are modified to avoid any references to violence and weapons such as The Makia Boss's knife is replaced by a cane, Makia Grey's tommy gun is replaced by a NERF-esque dart tag toy gun, Makia Blue's silenced pistol is replaced by a laser tag pistol and Makia Brown's spiked metal baseball bat is replaced by a candystriped bat. *In Season 2, some of the Sugar Rush racers are retired from their racing career such as Adorabeezle Winterpop, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Minty Zaki and Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey. They are now under Vanellope Von Schweetz's and his trusted cybernoid cousin Cyber Guy. *Blazefyre, SirenShift, Constructi-Kid, Med-Chief, Detective Grip, Draftblaze, Glitch Cyber, Warden Cyber and the Unknown Cybernoid Boss are the only Cyber Hero cybernoids that are exclusive in this TV series. However, the rest of the cybernoids are originally from Cyber Hero series. *Most Sugar Rush Racers are not just only racers, but they operates and command specific cybernoids such as Vanellope (for most cybernoids), Crumbelina (for Law Enforcement cybernoids), Adorabeezle (for Exploration cybernoids), Jubileena (for Fire and Rescue cybernoids), Minty Zaki (for Galaxy Enforcement cybernoids) and Swizzle (for Construction cybernoids). However, Taffyta and Candlehead are not cybernoid fanatics, but they have an ability to brainwash instead. It is revealed that Psyrazer, Renegade Rage and Vermillion Patriot will be commanded by Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis. And also some Japanese cybernoids such as Shinobi Cyber and MetroCop was originally owned by Minty Sakura. *Some of the cybernoid's names from the original Cyber Hero series are renamed to avoid any confusions with other Disney related media such as Bolt-Storm to Jolt-Storm and Gazer Green to Gazewave. And also the original name for the Makia Gang was known as the Mafia Gang, but it was renamed to avoid any references to crime and violence. *Besides Vanellope, some of the Sugar Rush racers (with the exception of Snowanna Rainbeau, Torvald Batterbutter, Citrusella Flugpucker and Nougetsia Brumblestain) have their own original theme song. However, Sticky Wipplesnit is the only recolored racer has her own original theme song. Category:Disney Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs